Akaishitsuji Red Butler
by Sakura Takako Shimizu
Summary: Grell as the main character. Takes place after Madam Red dies. Has light GrellxMey-Rin and GrellxSebastian. Fixed some errors in chapter 1! Chapter 3 up!
1. Her Butler, Moving

**Author's Note: Okay my first 'Black Butler' fanfic. I just started on the manga (so far the anime was much better-more Grell) and I read the scene where Grell kills Madam Red quite a few times. Now this might just be me talking but, I felt that Grell might have had alittle bit of sadness in his heart for killing her, despite his words. And while he may fawn all over Sebastian and William, I'm pretty sure that he's straight. I'm not sure how correct this information is-cuz it's from Wikipedia-but it said that Grell had a FEMALE wife, Kathleen Sutcliff, which has since been removed (just checked to see if her name was right) and switched to, "madly in love with Sebastian". O_o Umm, anyhow, if this is a drama CD or something of the sort that would reveal if Grell truly had a wife, please do let me know! They did also change that Grell never reappears in the manga (that made me sad) to he reappears in chapter 55! Someone please help me with the truth on this! Oh, and please enjoy the fanfiction~ :D (Sorry for that Grell-rant .)**

It was a rather peaceful day at the Phantomhive manor. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Nor was it too hot or too cold outside. A truly gorgeous day! Or, so it seemed...

Sebastian and Ciel went into convulsions when they saw a certain person at the front door. Who, of course, the helpers of the mansion willingly-and excitedly-welcomed the familiar face with wide open arms.

Ciel pointed demandingly at said person. "What the hell are you doing here, Grell?"

Grell sighed. "Well, as you may know my master, Madame Red, was murdered by Jack the Ripper. And it's just way too sad to live there and take care of that mansion all on my lonesome," he began to feign tears.

Sebastian smiled. It seemed that behind that smile, he had some dark and evil intentions behind it. "Grell, would you be a dear and please follow me?" he motioned a 'come, come' with his index finger, the kind that says that, "You're in trouble. But I'm not making a scene in front of everyone".

Since Grell was blind when it came to Sebastian, he agreed without a second thought or hesitation.

Sebastian lead Grell to his bedroom. Grell entered the room with a thumping heart. He was in HIS Bassy's bedroom! He was finally able to see where his beloved slept each day, how he kept things in this room, how organized he was, Grell was on cloud nine! That was until Sebastian slammed the bedroom door angrily. This sudden rage made Grell flinch. He turned around slowly to see a dark expression on Sebastian's face.

"Why the hell are you here?" he growled.

Grell smiled innocently. "I believe that I've already explained that Bassy~ But to be honest, I also came here to be by your side of course!"

Sebastian trembled with rage. "I told you time after time that I do NOT want you to say such disgusting things while in my presence...!"

"How cruel! All I want is your undying love!" Grell lached himself around Sebastian's waist and snuggled against his hips. This only angered Sebastian farther.

"Someone like you obviously does NOT understand what it means to ACTUALLY be in love!"

Grell stopped snuggling Sebastian and for one reason or another started to get angry, not just angry but extremely enraged!

"Don't know about love...? Don't know about love? You have no idea!" Sebastian was taken aback. The usually infatuated Grell was yelling at him! "Do you have any idea at all what it's like to lose a person who you love so dearly...? Not to mention having that happen twice?"

Sebastian became surprised again. Twice? Did he just say twice? Sebastian just couldn't believe his ears. What the hell is he talking about?

Sebastian just made a cocky, "Hmph". "I don't really care about you, your unrequited love, or your past. Nor do I give a damn," he opened the bedroom door. "Oh, and if you do choose to stay here, you better make use of yourself and work. Screw up and you may just be fired." he closed the door and began his daily duties.

Grell fell to his knees in anger. "You...! Don't know anything...!" he shouted. And before long, Grell had found himself breaking down into tears that flowed as freely as the blood that he adored so much. However Grell loathed tears, they were an emotion; a sign of weakness. Something he despised so much that he killed his master for experincing such a thing. "What a waste..." Was the only thing that Grell thought as he wallowed in sorrow. It was such a waste that she had to die, that is. His beloved crimson red woman, a woman who was just as him, 'two peas in a pod' as he had once said. Both wanted desperately to experience the joy of birthing a child, but could not, for both it was an impossible dream. For the woman had lost her womb and he was a man.

Mey-Rin, the Phantomhive's maid, walked by Sebastian's room-door still open-to see Grell on the floor in those unsightly tears. She rushed to his side. "Are you okay, Grell?" she asked.

Grell looked up at Mey-Rin with the most pitiful look that he had ever made in his life. At that point he just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Someone saw his unsightly pitiful face! Tears running down them, smudging his make-up, and making his beautiful green eyes become pink and puffy. But those tears just did not want to stop, no matter how hard he tried.

It was then that Mey-Rin embraced Grell and held his head close to her chest. She stroked his lovely red locks as a mother would to a son. Accepting Mey-Rin's kindness, Grell hugged her back clutching at the back of her dress as his tears continued to fall freely.

Sebastian knocked on the door of his young master's study. He then turned the handle, opening the door while pushing a tea cart with fancy china and hot tea placed on it. He closed the door behind him. Ciel looked up at his butler.

"I have brought you your afternoon tea," he gently placed the fragile china in front of his master. He carefully picked up the teacup and slowly raised it to his mouth and took a small sip.

"What's Grell breaking now?" Ciel asked. The first time that Grell had worked at the Phantomhive manor he broke many things, such as china, he spilt tea, and even destroyed the garden's trees and bushes by shaping them like skulls. Ciel could only imagine what things that Grell was destroying at this very moment.

"He's currently in my room."

Ciel cocked an eyebrow. "In your room?"

"Yes, in my room."

"Why?"

"I decided to yell at him, but something was off about him today."

Ciel wasn't too interested, but it was better than doing work. So he decided to ask some more questions. "What do you mean, _something was off_?"

Sebastian put his hand near his face in a thinking pose. "Well when I told him that his love wasn't real love and that he couldn't possibly understand true love, he got really angry for one reason or another. It wasn't his typical childish tantrums, but a more serious anger."

Ciel folded his hands together and rested his chin on top of them. "How interesting, we finally found a way to seriously push his buttons. Having him here might not be all that bad after all," Ciel smiled deviously.

"So you plan to exact revenge for the death of Madame Red?" Sebastian smiled.

Ciel frowned. "Wipe that silly smile off your face. I'm not doing this for Madame Red's sake, I'm doing it for my own enjoyment. This is one game that I'm simply dying to play, and win of course," his evil smile returned.

Finny entered the manor after a full morning of tending to the plants in the garden. He wiped some sweat and dirt from his brow and looked around the manor. He spotted Bard walking by and called him over.

"Have you seen Mey-Rin? I haven't seen her all morning, I'm worried."

Bard thought for a moment. "No, I can't say that I have. We should probably go and search for her though."

Finny nodded estactically.

Grell and Mey-Rin sat on Sebastian's bed, Grell began to tell Mey-Rin why he was upset in the first place. It wasn't just Sebastian, there was a hidden meaning buried within.

"Today is the anniversary of my wife's death. You see, we've always strived to have a child but it never seemed to work out as planned. Then we got lucky and my wife was finally able to conceive. We were so happy. And 9 months later, she went into labor. However, there were complications during the birthing process. The child's head became wrapped around the umbilical cord, strangling him. The doctors were fools! They tried to pull him out, for he was beginning to crown. They did get our child out, but he was already dead from being strangled and my wife ended up dying from all of the blood that she had lost. Everything became stained with scarlet red. The colour was frightening but oh-so lovely at the same time. It was enough to make you want to stain yourself with it as well. With that thought in mind, I tried to commit suicide by slicing my slender neck wide open. That was when I met him, William T. Spears. He offered me a _job_ so I accepted it willingly, as long as I would always be able to see that brilliant colour again, which he assured me that I would."

Mey-Rin removed her glasses to wipe tears. "I'm glad that you would share that with me."

Grell looked over at Mey-Rin puzzled. "What happened to your voice?"

Mey-Rin looked over at Grell with her hazel coloured cat-like eyes. "What are you talking about? I always sound like this!" she giggled. That wasn't entriely true. When Mey-Rin has her glasses on, she has a very strong British accent that tends to crack and whine from time to time. But when she takes off her glasses, her voice is more lower and her accent isn't as strong, it is still there though. Despite all this, Mey-Rin never really seems to notice the change in her voice.

Grell looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder... if the reason why I want to give birth to a child is because I want to do it for my wife."

Mey-Rin held Grell's hand tightly. "I can understand that. Your master was in the same boat, right?"

"You could say that. It's not like she was a man, she just lacked the most important and valuable piece of a woman. Her womb."

Mey-Rin squeezed Grell's hand. "Um, I know that we barely know each other but... I would be willing to carry a child for you!" she clutched tightly at her heart.

Grell became surprised and couldn't help but blush a little. "Mey-Rin..."

Just behind the door, Bard and Finny were peering inside with stunded faces. The ones that make your eyes bludge wide and make your mouth either open wide enough to look dislocated, or clentch your teeth so tightly that they might shatter. Someone needed to pinch them and wake them up. Unfortunately for them, this was no dream!

Bard and Finny took their shocked faces and turned them towards each other. "Sh-Should we tell someone...?" Finny asked in a nervous tone.

"Who should we tell?"

"The master of course! Shouldn't he know if two of his employees are, um, "_hooking up_" Finny made air qoutes.

Bard grabbed his chin in a thinking pose. "Well, I suppose that's true... Alright, let's go. But we have to tell the master as calmly as humanly possible."

Finny nodded. "Got it!"

"MEY-RIN'S GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" Finny shouted. Which probably wasn't the best way to break the news as calmly as possible as Bard had instructed about two minutes ago. It also probably didn't help that they stormed down to Ciel's study either.

Now it was time for Ciel and Sebastian to make their shocked faces. They looked more stunned rather than shocked, really. It's the face you make when your eyes bludge but you furrow your brows and keep your mouth in a perfectly straight line. In other words, completely and utterly speachless.

Finny flailed his arms like a bird flapping its wings. "And you're NEVER going to guess who the father is!"

Ciel straightened his face back to normal. "You?"

Finny blushed and scratched the back of his head. "N-No, I wish. Well, I would actually want to have a child with Angela to be quite honest." That line made a chill go down Sebastian's spine. If only poor Finny knew the truth.

"Actually it's even more unbelivable than Finny actually having a kid." Bard's sentence kind of crushed a bit of Finny's self-esteem.

"...it's Grell." Bard finished. Ciel and Sebastian had looks on their faces that made them look like they just-excuse my French-shit bricks.

Ciel stood up from his seat. "GRELL?"

Bard took his cigarette out of his mouth and replied with a simple, "Yeah."

"Grell, Grell?"

"Yeah."

"As in Grell Sutcliff?"

"Yep."

"As in the one currently in the manor?"

"Yeah."

Bard looked over at Sebastian. "By the way, I think that they're having intercourse in your room right now. That was where they were the last time that we saw them anyway," and without a second delay, Sebastian-simply one hell of a butler-quickly made his way towards his bedroom.

He swung open the door to find... no one. He looked around the room confused. Not only was no one in here, it looked as though no one had even been in there at all. Leave it to Bard and Finny to make up tall tales. And with that in mind, Sebastian made his way back to Ciel's study.

Finny and Bard ran up to Sebastian with sparkling eyes. Sebastian looked at them confused. "Well?" Bard shouted. "Well... what?" asked Sebastian.

"Are they, or not?"

"Ah, that. Well not only was no one in the room, but it appeared as though no one had even been in there to begin with."

Finny and Bard looked at Sebastian with confused visages. They almost looked like disapointed children that just got told, "Hey guess what? We're getting a puppy! Nah, just kidding!" I guess it could even be discribed as disbelief.

What Bard and Finny didn't know, was that the conversation continued after they stormed away to Ciel's study.

"I'm honored Mey-Rin, really I am but, I don't think that it could ever satisfiy my real heart." By _real heart_ Grell wasn't talking about Grell Sutcliff the butler, but Grell Sutcliff the reaper's heart. No matter how much he wanted a child, he wanted to give birth to it himself. Even if he decided to let Mey-Rin carry a child for him, he felt as though his heart would still not be satisfied enough. Ever since the death of his wife, Grell has always thought this way, and probably always will.

"I understand. But if you ever change your mind, I'll be here for you," Mey-Rin put her glasses back on. "Now then, let's get to work, shall we?" Mey-Rin stuck out her hand for Grell to grab. "Let's be friends alright?" she smiled. Grell grabbed her hand and went to work.

NEXT TIME

"Thank you my lovely fans for making me the main character! In the next chapter Lady Elizabeth pays the Phantomhive manor a visit. How nostalgic! But it seems as though she is beginning to distrust me. I can't imagine why... And what is she making Bassy wear this time? Although I have to say, he can make anything look good! Next time on Red Butler, 'Her Butler, Suspicious'. And I'm one DEADLY efficent butler!"

**Was it good? I liked writing it, no matter how many tangents I went on! XD And yeah this is pretty much a spin on Grell being the main character, but with the usually Saki twist! :3 And for those unaware Grell IS the one doing the preveiw, though I'm sure that I made it DEADLY obvious! (Eeeeeee, I said Grell's catch phrase!) Also please keep in mind that I only like to watch dubs, so I used the dubs speach patterns and mannerisms, so don't bitch about it please! :/ Hope to see you all next time! :)**


	2. Her Butler, Suspicious

**Author's Note: So far so good. :) Though to be completely honest, I almost gave up on this completely-actually writing as a whole really. I've been getting some very rude and VERY uncalled for reviews lately and it kind of depressed me. But then I got three really nice reviews for this story and it cheered me up and really made my day! Thanks you guys/gals! ^-^ And after these nice reviews I realized, they're just some jerks who have nothing better to do but write nasty things about peoples' stories because they know that they can't possibly write anything better. :) Anyway, not to start any wars; here's chapter two! 3**

Grell was outside the manor sweeping the walkways of any leaves and dust. He hummed a sing-songy tune as he worked.

He looked over at a near-by tree to see... a naked man sleeping under it? He slowly tip-toed his way over to the tree. He hid behind the opposite side that the man was behind to spy on him. He blushed deeply as he stared at his sleeping form.

"_I don't mean to blush... or stare, but why is this very handsome man sleeping under this tree naked? Hold on, who is he anyway? I don't think that I saw him the last time that I came here."_

Grell's face inched closer and closer to the mysterious man. Closer and closer, until...

Sebastian opened a window of the manor and called out, "Grell!"

His voice made Grell snap back into reality and stop staring at the naked man. He ran over to the window.

"Y-yes!"

Sebastian cocked a brow. "You do realize that you can stop the awkward butler act. Besides, that character has already been taken by our maid, Mey-Rin. It would be an awful disaster if we had two of your type running around," Sebastian began to close the window but then re-opened it. "Oh by the way Grell while we're on the subject of Mey-Rin, did you perhaps have an intimate encounter with her by chance?" he smiled.

Grell closed his eyes and stated simply, "No."

"Are you sure? Because Bard and Finny seem to think otherwise."

"They misunderstood. You can ask Mey-Rin yourself."

"Will do."

Before Sebastian could close the window, a carriage pulled up to the manor's gated entrance. It stopped at the front door and out popped the blonde bubbly, Elizabeth; or as she liked to be called, Lizzie. Her mother, Francis, was also with her.

Grell made a surprised face. "Oh, isn't that Lady Elizabeth? Who's the older woman with her? I don't believe that I've seen her before."

"That is Francis Middleford, Lady Elizabeth's mother and my master's aunt."

"Ah, I see. By the way, why the hell is that man naked?" Grell pointed demandingly over at the sleeping naked man in question.

A chill went up Sebastian's spine. He jumped out of the window and quickly picked up the naked man and threw him over at Grell. The man landed with a pretty loud thud and even caused a cloud of dust from the ground to be kicked up into the air.

Grell got up confused but a bit pleased that the naked man was now on top of him. "H-how dare you throw a naked man at a lady!"

Sebastian shot a glare at Grell. "Just get him out of here RIGHT NOW!"

Grell picked up the man-who must have been one hell of a heavy sleeper-and dashed behind the manor to hide the man.

Sebastian let out a sigh of relief as Elizabeth and her mother approached him. He wiped some sweat from his brow with his knuckle and smiled at his guests. "Welcome to the Phantomhive estate."

Grell laid the man down just behind the manor. He breathed out. Running with a man in his arms was no easy task!

"Pluto!" the gardener, Finny, ran up to Grell and the man.

Grell looked at the man. "Pluto?"

"Ah that's right, you came before we got Pluto. Pluto is our puppy that we adopted from our friend Angela. She's a maid that works in a village."

Grell looked at the man again even more confused than before. "Puppy? _Oh, he must be a demon hound. I get it now._"

Finny took out a suit and frowned. "Though Pluto is _supposed_ to stay dressed when he's in his human form. He can be a handful sometimes, but he is a very good boy! He's also very friendly!" he patted Pluto on the head.

Pluto slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Finny and barked happily before tackling him to the ground and licking his face. Finny laughed and pushed him away playfully as if he were a dog and not a naked man in any way shape or form. And even though Grell knew that Pluto was a demon hound, he couldn't help but blush a little at the spectacle before him.

"Come on, knock it off Pluto! You need to put your clothes on!"

Pluto obediently crawled off of Finny and sat doggie-style in front of him. Finny patted his clothes down and picked up Pluto's suit that had fallen to the ground when he was tackled.

Finny raised his arms into the air and cheered. Then Pluto raised his arms up and barked. Finny put Pluto's dress shirt on one sleeve at a time. Then Finny said, "Down!" So Pluto lowered his arms and Finny buttoned the shirt up.

Now it was time for the pants. "Lay down!" Finny ordered. And Pluto did. Finny stood over Pluto's legs and put his feet into the pants then pulled them all the way to Pluto's waist.

Grell blushed and became shocked. _"He doesn't wear any underpants?"_

Finny looked at Grell curiously. "Is something wrong?"

Grell looked at Finny surprised. "Um, no! I'm going to go and see if Bas-er, Sebastian needs me for anything!" he giggled before awkwardly disappearing just beyond the corner.

"You look absolutely adorable!" Elizabeth squealed. This could only mean one thing; Lady Elizabeth had dressed up Sebastian in something cute and quite possibly, pink. Grell could only imagine what Sebastian was masquerading in this time.

Grell finally walked up to Lady Elizabeth and Sebastian. As for that outfit of Sebastian's, it was a very pink tail coat and a big pink frilly ribbon on top of his head. Grell blushed and smiled innocently. Though it looked more like Grell was trying to suppress a fangirl moment.

Elizabeth spotted Grell, so she excitedly ran over.

"I remember you! I made a pretty decoration out of you!" she smiled sweetly. Her innocence and naive nature however, made her unaware that her comment just irritated Grell. He ignored the comment and tried his very hardest to put on a believable smile, but it was a bit wry.

Elizabeth clapped her hands together. "Oh I know! You wait right there, I have just the thing to make you look even cuter!" she dashed away with an excited visage.

As soon as she left, Grell ran over and tackled Sebastian to the ground. Grell blushed and smiled wildly. "Let's play a DEADLY game Bassy!" Grell purred.

Sebastian had a look of slight disgust on his face. "Get off of me, Grell. We've been over this."

Grell sat up and displayed a disappointed frown. He placed his finger under his frowning lip. "Ohhh, that's right, you only like little boys."

"Don't make false accusations about people."

"Oh come on! You obviously love your precious little master!"

"That is incorrect. We are bound together by a demonic contract. I am only after his soul and his soul alone. I have no sexual attraction to him what-so-ever."

"Then what about M-E~?"

Sebastian shivered. "Absolutely not."

Grell looked away and blushed harder. He blinked twice before looking back over at Sebastian. "How would you know unless you try? That's like saying that you hate vegetables without even trying them."

Sebastian sighed in annoyance. "I hardly think that making love to you is anything like trying to eat new foods."

Grell giggled. "Who said anything about making love to me?"

Sebastian froze and began to sweat.

Grell put his face right up to Sebastian's and smiled, the corners of his lips curling like a cat. Sebastian turned his head away. But Grell didn't care; he just kept inching closer and closer. A kiss was almost imminent. Almost, because just as Grell's lips brushed against Sebastian's, Elizabeth was heard screeching in the distance.

Grell and Sebastian spun their heads over in her direction with shocked visages. Even Grell was just as embarrassed as Sebastian!

Elizabeth covered her eyes and blushed. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't realize that you two were like that!"

Sebastian pushed Grell off of him and onto the hard ground. He stood up and patted his clothes to remove the dust and dirt from them. "We were doing no such thing. He fell on top of me after tripping. My sincerest apologies for any misunderstandings," he bowed gracefully.

"O-Oh, so that's all it was," said Elizabeth bashfully. She ran over to Grell. "Anyways, here's the cute thing that I promised you!"

Grell was dressed in a red gown fit for a princess. It came down to his feet and had lots of frills on the edges with a big ribbon on the back to top it all off. He examined the dress on him from front to back. He blushed a little at how beautiful the dress made him look.

"I remember you saying the last time that I was here that you would have loved to wear a pretty red dress, so I brought this along with me!"

Grell teared up. He grabbed Elizabeth's hands. "Thank you so much! It's absolutely lovely!"

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm so glad that you like it!"

Grell spun around in a circle and posed. "Well? How do I look?"

Sebastian sighed heavily. "Must I answer such a question?"

"It's only proper to tell a lady how she looks in her new dress!"

"Red suits you."

"What? Is that all?"

"Be lucky that you got me to say that much," Sebastian groaned.

Grell puckered his lips tightly like a child and pouted.

"Well, I think that you look absolutely lovely!" Elizabeth smiled.

Grell snuggled Elizabeth as if she were a teddy bear. "Ah, I want to have a child just like you someday~"

Elizabeth became scared stiff by Grell's hug. Fear ran all throughout her body, running through the blood in her veins making them go cold as ice. She smelt something familiar. The scent of a woman, but not just any woman, her Aunt-Madame Red. And it wasn't just her that she could smell; she smelt the blood of her beloved aunt. She could feel it, hear it, see it. It was a surreal feeling, unlike any other that Elizabeth had experienced before.

She pushed Grell away from her, knocking Grell right on his butt.

Grell was surprised to say the least. "What's wrong?" Grell stood back up and began to approach Elizabeth.

"STAY BACK!" she shouted. Her scream was blood curdling, like a person in complete and utter fear. Even some near-by birds had flown away scared by her scream.

Her scream was even loud enough for Ciel to come flying to her side in a matter of minutes.

Ciel wrapped his arms around his beloved fiancée. "Lizzie! Lizzie, what's wrong?"

Elizabeth pointed slowly towards Grell. Ciel glared deeply at Grell. "What did you do to Lizzie?"

Grell stepped back. "Wh-What's that glare for, huh? Dogs should learn their place!"

Ciel growled. "I asked what you did to Lizzie!"

"I did nothing! All I did was give her a hug and she went completely mental!"

Ciel looked over at his butler. "Sebastian, is this true?"

Sebastian bowed to his young lord. "Yes. It is just as he says. I was witness to the entire thing."

Ciel looked worriedly at the terrified Elizabeth. "But then why is she-" Ciel was cut off by mumbles from Elizabeth. Ciel put his ear closer to her mouth so that he could hear her more clearly.

"An... Au... n... t... Aunt... Ann..."

Ciel's eyes went wide. Sebastian immediately sensed his master's uneasiness. "What is it, my lord?"

"She's... calling for Madame Red..." Ciel's words came out slowly as if he didn't want to say them.

Grell huffed. "Why call out to a worthless woman..."

"What was that?" Ciel shouted.

"Worthless woman!"

"You don't know anything about her!"

"Don't know anything about her? I may have quite possibly known the most about her. We were so similar after all. But in the end, she was nothing more than a useless woman."

Ciel helped Elizabeth walk back to her carriage. "I don't have time for you. Don't go near Lizzie again. And if you really want to see true uselessness, go look in the mirror," after that, he walked off. Sebastian followed his master, leaving Grell alone.

Grell looked down angrily at the ground. "That's all she was... a useless woman..."

NEXT TIME

"Haaah, I hope that Bassy doesn't hate me. Maybe I can think of a way to make it up to him! Like, being kinder to his master. Or uh, not making so many mistakes on the job! I'll think of something! Hm? Is that...? It can't be...! Next time on Red Butler, 'Her Butler, FIGHT!'. And I'm one DEADLY efficient butler!"

**How was this chapter? I hope that you all continue to support me! ^-^ And no asking who the mystery person is! That's a surprise for the next chapter! And thanks to Kandakicksass who gave me some more info on Grell that hasn't been F'd up by Wikipedia! Love you! :D See ya'll next time, DEATH! (There you go sub fans, Grell's Japanese catch phrase! X3)**


	3. Her Butler, Fight

**Author's Note: I'm not trying to rush anything-which I always end up doing-but I do want to say that there will be a surprise, probably next chapter that involves Grell and Mey-Rin again. What could it be~? I don't know cuz I think as I write! XD Enjoy chapter 3~**

Grell paced around the manor; back and forth, back and forth. He was lost in thought. What could he do to make his Bassy like him again? He dislikes being hated, especially by such a handsome man. Well, standing here pacing wasn't doing him any good, so he decided to go and search for his beloved Romeo.

First, Grell checked the main hall and shouted, "Bassy~" but no one was there.

Then he checked the kitchen and again chimed in with a, "Bassy~" but again no one was there.

Grell then decided to check Ciel's study. He cheered, "Bassy~" but no one was there; not even Ciel! This probably meant that no one was in the manor.

Grell exited the front doors of the manor and pouted. "This mansion is so boring without Bassy around!"

Then a familiar voice echoed throughout the manor's yard. "Grell Sutcliff!"

Grell jumped and his eyes went wide. He knew that voice! There was no doubt in his mind! But why was this person here? And how did this person know that Grell would be here? He looked over to see the person slowly approaching him.

This person was a tall man with dark hair and green and yellow eyes; the eyes of a grim reaper. He lifted his death scythe-which almost looked like a pair of hedge clippers-and pushed up his thick silver framed glasses.

Grell waved. "Hi Will~ Oh I must look an awful mess right now! While I'm in this disguise I don't usually wear any make-up so-" Grell was cut off by Will's death scythe extending; the blades just centimeters away from his neck.

"Wh-what's wrong, Will?"

"You left without informing anyone. And on top of that, you left just days after you received your punishment. Not only that, but you also stole back your death scythe just before leaving. What do you have to say about all this?"

"Oh come on, Will~ Must I serve the _entire_ punishment? Being locked up is so dull."

The blades on Will's death scythe got closer to Grell's neck. He flinched. "Hey, knock it off, Will! Quit messing around!"

Will looked emotionless at Grell. No smile, no frown, no lowered eyes, no higher eyes, nothing. But that's just how Will's always been. "You better stop messing around. How can you even call yourself a grim reaper if all you do is fool around and break the laws all the time?"

"Why are you so serious all of the time? How can you call _yourself_ a grim reaper if all _you_ do is follow the laws all of time and have no time for fun at all?"

"How can I?" Will's blades clamped down tighter on Grell's neck; this time tight enough to draw blood. "I call _that_ being an excellent grim reaper."

Grell touched a line of blood dripping from his neck with his hand then brought his hand near his face to see the blood. He grabbed at Will's death scythe. "Will get this off! It's too close to my neck; I'm bleeding!"

"Well, that _is_ the idea," Will pushed down again drawing more blood from Grell's neck.

Grell began to cough. "W-Will, I'm not kidding anymore!" Blood began to trickle from the corner of Grell's mouth. It was at that moment that Will retracted his death scythe. Grell collapsed onto the ground. He moved his gaze towards Will.

"And of course adhering to the laws entitles me not to kill a partner; or any grim reaper and/or person not on the 'to die' list," said Will, pushing up his glasses. "Now, it's time to go back," he grabbed Grell's ponytail and began to drag him off of the Phantomhive's estate. Of course Grell wanted to fight back and stay, but Will's attack on him shook him up too much to even move on his own free will.

Will stopped moving, confusing Grell. Will stopped because just as he was about to leave the estate, the Phantomhive carriage pulled up with Sebastian at the reigns.

"Can I help you?" he asked with his usual smile.

Will lifted up Grell; still gripping hard at his ponytail. "I just came to retrieve this."

Grell opened his eyes. His eyebrows creased up as he looked at Sebastian in his pitiful state. "Help... me..." he mumbled out.

He wasn't sure why he was calling out for Sebastian. He loved William. He loved him with every fiber of his being! Maybe he was just afraid after what William had just done to him. That had to be it. He couldn't possibly hate Will, ever!

Sebastian smiled. "I don't think so."

Both Will and Sebastian became surprised.

Sebastian pointed at the manor, so Will turned around. "Do you see all of that blood? That's an awful mess that you made, so I'm not letting you leave until you clean it up."

That was Sebastian for you. Everything in his master's manor had to be tip-top! If even one little thing was out of line; Sebastian would see to it that it was fixed. But that's because Sebastian is simply one hell of a butler!

"I do not nor will I ever take orders from a demon scum like you!" Will spat out.

"Is that so? Then leave Grell here to clean the mess. It is _his_ blood after all, is it not?"

Will dropped Grell on the ground and began to leave. He stopped when he reached Sebastian. "I will be coming back for him. He has to finish serving his punishment. I'm sure that you understand."

"By all means," Sebastian smiled. Will walked down the road and left the manor; for now.

Grell looked up at Sebastian-who jumped from the carriage-with creased up brows again. His face bloodied. He clenched his teeth together tightly and bit into his bottom lip. This visage that Grell had on right now, surprised Sebastian. "Now, what's that look about? It's new; I can say that much."

"Sebastian..." Grell's voice cracked.

Again Sebastian became surprised. Did Grell just call him by his first name? He hasn't done that once see he revealed his true colours! And did his voice just crack? Sebastian has always known Grell as the type never to cry! Something must have happened while they were out. Sebastian wasn't going to enjoy this, but he had to ask Grell about what happened. But first he had to help Grell with his wounds.

Sebastian picked up Grell princess style and walked back over to the carriage. Grell blushed. He was so close to Sebastian, he could even hear his heart beat! He just felt so safe. He cuddled up to Sebastian's chest like a kitty cat; Sebastian's favourite animal.

Sebastian hopped back at the carriage's reigns-while holding Grell-and sat him down as best he could on top of his lap. Grell blushed again as he sat nervously on Sebastian's lap. He wanted to stay this way forever because while he was with Sebastian, he felt like he could forget about everything.

But as fast as he got comfortable, they had already reached the manor's front doors.

Sebastian stood up, holding up Grell by his waist. He held him close as he stepped down from the carriage. He went over and opened the door of the carriage to let out his master. He held out his free hand for his young master to take.

As he walked with the two he looked over at Finny. "Finny, can you take the horses back to their stables?"

Finny nodded confidently. "You got it!"

"Ah! Be more gentle, Bassy!"

"Don't complain so much."

"B-but it hurts!"

"It would hurt _less_ if you weren't moving around so much."

"I'm only moving _because_ it hurts! I don't think that I can take much more!"

"Just wait. I'm almost done."

Grell moaned loudly, in fact it was more dramatic than needed; he was only getting his wounds cleaned and patched up after all. Although, if one were only to hear just the dialogue, they may think that something else was going on in that bathroom.

Sebastian gently placed a pair of tweezers and a bloody cotton ball on the bathroom sink. "Why must you make such weird sounds all of the time?"

"What do you mean _weird_?"

Sebastian sighed. "Ugh, never mind. Anyway, how did you get such terrible wounds?"

Grell diverted his eyes away from Sebastian. "Well, as you can probably guess... Will did this."

"That's odd. Wasn't Will a friend of yours?"

Grell gripped the edge of the toilet seat. "Well, yes but... He's also my superior so he's very strict about my job and following the laws of the grim reapers. If I mess up, he's always there to make sure I get back in line and receive proper punishment but he's never once turned his death scythe on me," he lightly touched his bandaged neck. "Oh, but he has hurt me in other ways! Just not with his death scythe..."

"I assume that you were able to catch glimpse of your cinematic record?"

Grell nodded as his bottom lip began to quiver. He grabbed his lip to stop it from shaking. "Sorry..." his voice cracked again as he struggled with his emotions.

Sebastian walked over to the door and began to leave. Even though he wasn't particularly fond of Grell, Sebastian at least had the decency to allow him to be left alone when he needed it most. He shut the door slowly until it finally clicked.

Grell put his hands over his eyes and behind his glasses. His shoulders began to shake and tremble as he sobbed into his palms. "I'm sorry..." he said in between broken sobs. "I wasn't planning... on having it... happen that way...! Angelina..." he choked.

Sebastian looked at the door emotionlessly before walking away.

Mey-Rin dashed down the hallway, attending to her daily duties. "Time to go and clean the water closet~" she cheered. While most people would dread having to clean a water closet, Mey-Rin took on her job with her cheerful visage. Even if she had to scrub the toilet!

She turned the knob and entered the room. "Grell?"

Grell looked up. "Not this again!" he thought. Why does this maid have to always have the worst timing possible when approaching him? It seemed like Mey-Rin always walks in on Grell when he's feeling-and looking-his absolute worst.

"We really have to stop meeting like this..." he said with a scratchy voice.

"Are you still upset about your wife?"

"Yes, that's it exactly..." Grell lied because he very well couldn't tell Mey-Rin it was about his master that he pretty much butchered himself with a death scythe!

"Well you know Grell; I don't think that she would be very happy knowing that you were sad all of the time."

Grell wiped his eye of a stray tear. "That's very true. Sometimes I even find myself wondering why it hurts so much," he gripped at his heart. "But it seems that almost every day, I'm reminded of her."

"Why don't you go and visit her?"

Grell looked up at Mey-Rin.

"Well, she does have a grave, right? Why don't you go there and talk to her?"

Grell mulled it over in his mind a bit. He would love to go visit Madam Red and pay his respects but there was one big problem; he had no idea where her grave even is! He was sure that Ciel knew, but he very well wasn't about to ask the nephew of the woman that he murdered. Sebastian probably knew as well, but chances are that he has orders from his young master not to tell Grell. He thought some more. Then it hit him; the Undertaker! He was the one that prepared Madam Red's body for the funeral so he must know where the grave is! All he had to do was think of a way to get the Undertaker to laugh so he could get the information that he wanted, but Grell decided to worry about that once he got to the Undertaker's shop.

Grell stood up from the toilet seat. "Thank you, Mey-Rin. I'll do just that! This is the second time that you've helped me. You're my new favourite out of you rag-tag servants," he winked before leaving.

Mey-Rin smiled. "He's a really nice person, but for some reason I get this feeling that he's actually bad," she got lost in her thought for a minute before returning to her work.

Sebastian entered Ciel's study with an apple tart and hot tea for his master. He carefully placed the tart and a silver fork in front of Ciel. He then picked up a yellow coloured tea pot and poured tea into the similar looking cup.

Ciel picked up the fork and took a bite of the apple tart. He swallowed the bite before speaking. "How's Grell doing?"

"Well besides annoying me to no end, I suspect that Grell is having guilt from killing Madam Red."

"Hmm, that's interesting," Ciel took a sip of the steamy tea. "But he did say that he's an actress, right? So maybe he's just messing with us."

"Forgive me for asking this young lord but, what would Grell have to gain by playing an act such as this?" he asked with a bow.

"That's something that I would like to know," Ciel stared down intently at his fork.

NEXT TIME

"Making that Undertaker laugh shouldn't be too hard, right? I've got just the joke! When is a door, a jar? When it's opened! ... Fine! I'll have to use some drastic measures! Next time on Red Butler, 'Her Butler, Lament'. And I'm one DEADLY efficient butler!"

**I'm working on it! 3 I'm trying really hard to better my writing and I've been reading and watching 'Black Butler' non-stop to make this story better! As well as making many corrections to the current chapters. But I'm not giving up! I am going to finish this fanfic no matter what anyone says! o(^-^)o (Or even if it kills me! O.O)**


End file.
